Potier c'est bien aussi
by lecylindre
Summary: Khor est un soldat et essaie de vivre sa vie tranquille, enfin c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Altair lui tombe dessus. relation H/H yaoi, les personnages de Assassin's Creed ne m'appartiennent pas. rating M pour la sécurité.
Etre soldat pour les templiers était une chose, être le faire valoir d'un trou du cul en était une autre. Khor entendait son capitaine hurler son nom de sa voix d'alcoolique. Non il était hors de question qu'il le rejoigne pour être à nouveau ridiculisé devant peut importe quelles jolies filles que le capitaine aura pris soin de payer au préalable avec sa solde. Enfin avec l'argent qu'il n'avait pas déjà dilapidé dans la boisson. La dernière fois, il lui avait donné l'ordre de danser la danse du ventre pour faire rire les femmes. Khor avait refusé le plus poliment possible mais son supérieur ne prenait pas vraiment les « avec tout mon respect capitaine, je ne crois pas en être capable », il y avait répondu par une menace de lui retenir sa solde de la semaine s'il ne s'exécutait pas. Il s'en était sortis avec une semaine à bouffer des pommes mais l'honneur sauf.

Mais ce n'était pas son honneur qui allait lui remplir la pense. C'est donc caché derrière la tenture d'un petit abri que Khor attendait sur les toits bien au frais que l'alcoolique se lasse et passe à autre chose. Il allait sûrement avoir des problèmes pour avoir quitter son poste mais avec un peu de chance personne ne se rendrait compte de son absence.

Il réajusta sa position en appuyant son arc et son carquois contre le mur à côté de lui. La chaleur de Jérusalem était étouffante aujourd'hui. Comme tout les jours en fait. Ses vêtements lui collait à la peaux tellement il était en nage. Au départ il s'était engagé comme soldat par admiration. Khor rit doucement devant sa propre naïveté. Il s'était vite rendu compte que les soldats n'avaient rien des protecteurs de la cité et des pauvres comme il l'avait cru. Aujourd'hui il continuait son travail pour d'autre motivation, l'argent en était une.

Un soupir lui échappa, il avait les paupières lourdes. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, la seconde suivant il dormait.

Ce fut le bruit d'éclat de voix qui le ramenèrent doucement. Encore ensommeillé il fut éblouis par la lumière du soleil lorsqu'une personne écarta les draps et entra dans l'abri.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Il ne peut finir sa phrase lorsqu'il fut violemment bloqué contre le mur, le choc lui vida les poumons et une main se plaqua sur sa bouche. Khor tenta de se dégager mais la sensation d'une lame sur sa gorge le figea immédiatement.

Une voix lourde de menace s'éleva dans un souffle.

\- Bouge et je t'égorge.

Les éclats de voix étaient à présent très proches.

\- Il est parti par là !

\- Rattrapez l'Assassin !

\- Tu ne nous échapperas pas !

Assassin ?! Ho merde… Khor leva lentement les yeux et reconnu tout de suite la tenue de l'homme. La lame, la capuche, la tenue blanche, pas de doute, un assassin avait décidé avec toute la malchance du monde de se cacher dans le même abri que lui. Le soldat eut envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps, c'est pas possible ça ! Est-ce que le Karma le rattrapait, est-ce que le fait d'avoir voulut échapper à son supérieur l'avait mené droit vers un assassin ?

\- Merde mais où est-il passé ?

IL EST LA ! hurlait Khor dans sa tête. LES GARS SORTEZ MOI DE LA !

Mais bien sûr, personne ne l'entendit. Et les bruits se firent plus lointain pour finir par disparaître.

Noooooooon ! Le soldat désespérait, il était bloqué là avec un assassin, complètement à sa merci et ces crétins étaient passé juste à côté… Il se jura qu'une fois passé de l'autre côté il reviendrait pour les hanter. Dans le silence de l'abri il entendit un son venant de son agresseur. Il découvrit avec horreur que l'assassin affichait un large sourire carnassier alors que ses yeux dorés brillaient d'une lueur cruelle qui lui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps. Mon dieu… il allait mourir.

\- Alors, on profite de l'ombre ? se moqua l'homme à la capuche.

Khor tiqua, il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé qu'on se foute de sa gueule. Il était peut être petit pour un homme (1m61) mais il fallait pas non plus le prendre pour un con.

\- C'était sympa, enfin jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne me mettre une lame sous la gorge, répondit-il ironiquement.

Haaaa son sale caractère aura raison de lui… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas capable de fermer sa gueule ?

Un rire sinistre lui répondit.

\- Voyez vous ça. Je crains malheureusement que ce choix ne soit pas dépendant de toi, templier.

\- Soldat, pas templier.

Mais putain ferme ta gueule !

\- Un soldat au service des templiers, rectifia l'homme à la capuche.

\- Je ne fais pas de politique. Je fais mon travail pour pouvoir manger.

\- Tu aurais du envisager de faire potier alors, il y a moins de risque d'accident.

Accident, mon cul oui… sa mort sera aussi accidentelle que celle du capitaine Khalid qui avait été poignardé par sa femme alors qu'il l'avait trompée.

N'empêche que si il survivait, il allait effectivement envisager un changement de carrière… potier ça sonnait bien…

Tout plongé dans ses pensées qu'il était, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'assassin le dévisageait sans aucune retenue. Le regard doré de l'homme rappelait celui d'un aigle. Lorsque Khor croisa son regard, il sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous son intensité. Il détourna vite la tête ce qui lui valut un sourire narquois de la part de l'assassin. Voilà qui est intéressant. Toujours la lame appuyé, l'agresseur se pencha en avant jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelque centimètres du soldat. Il étudia le visage du soldat, noiraud, la peau mat et les yeux brun. Oui il n'avait vraiment rien d'exceptionnel, on pouvait même dire qu'il était passe partout. Mais le fait que l'homme sous lui devienne rouge jusqu'aux oreilles lui donnait des envies sadiques de voir jusqu'où il pouvait pousser le soldat.

Khor ne savait plus quoi faire. La situation lui échappait totalement. Il avait entendu des rumeurs disant que les assassins tuaient en quelques secondes. Alors soit celui-ci était un manche, soit il avait décidé de jouer avec lui… Mon dieu, il priait pour que ça soit la première option. Mais la bouche qui s'approchait de son oreille narguait ouvertement ses derniers lambeaux d'espoir. Ouai… c'était définitivement la deuxième option…

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il senti un souffle dans sa nuque. Son visage était en feux.

\- Ton nom, susurra l'assassin.

\- Khor.

Merde. Il avait répondu d'instinct. Non mais quel con…

\- Khor… Je me nomme Altair. Enchanté, ria-t-il.

Il était bien le seul à être enchanté… Le soldat aurait préféré que ces présentations ne se fassent jamais. Il parvint tout de même à prononcer un « de même » incertain. Il ne voulait pas le vexer, la mort ne s'était pas encore abattue sur lui mais il ne suffisait pas de grand chose.

Altair sourit devant la politesse du soldat. Il décida de l'épargner pour le moment, de toute manière il ne semblait pas très proche des templiers et de leurs idéaux.

Il se recula un peu et plongea son regard perçant dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Il retira enfin la lame secrète et celle-ci coulissa à nouveau à sa place dans un bruit glaçant. Khor ne savait pas quoi penser. Il lança un regard interrogatif à Altair qui lança sarcastiquement.

\- Tu as la vie sauve.

Quoi ? Il avait la vie sauve ? Sérieux ?

Devant l'air dubitatif de Khor, Altair eut envie de rire. Il l'aimait bien ce soldat, il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il était rare de trouver des personnes aussi dénuées de mauvaises intentions.

\- Je n'ai pas envi de me salir les mains inutilement. Tu devrais montrer un peu de reconnaissance.

L'assassin insista sur le dernier mot ce qui fit tiquer le noiraud.

\- Quel genre de reconnaissance ? fit-il méfiant.

\- Ce genre.

Altair attrapa les poignets du soldat pour les bloquer au dessus de sa tête alors qu'il happait ses lèvres avec férocité. Sous le choc, Khor ne bougea pas immédiatement mais l'insistance du baiser le fit réagir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Altair en profita pour investir la cavité humide de sa victime. Il entraina le soldat dans un balais sulfureux où la dominance de l'assassin s'imposa avec arrogance. Le corps du noiraud était en feux, jamais au grand jamais on ne l'avait embrassé comme ça. L'intensité du baiser fini par briser ses résistance et un gémissement franchit ses lèvres sans son consentement. C'était beaucoup trop agréable. Il sentit l'assassin sourire dans le baiser, satisfait d'avoir arraché un son si adorable de la part de l'homme sous lui. Il l'embrassa jusqu'à ce que le besoin d'air se fasse impérieux. Ils finirent par se séparer, haletant.

Altair s'écarta et afficha un air victorieux quand il avisa le renflement dans le pantalon du soldat qui peinait encore à reprendre ses esprits. L'assassin attrapa le menton de Khor et lui susurra doucement.

\- J'espère ne plus jamais te retrouver sur ma route, car la prochaine fois tu ne t'en tireras pas à si bon compte.

Il se leva et sorti de l'abri comme un fantôme, laissant là le pauvre soldat encore pantelant.

La perplexité, l'excitation, la rage, tous ces sentiments se mêlaient pour former un énorme maelström à l'intérieur du noiraud.

Il se mit à hurler des insanités à l'encontre des assassins dont le savoir vivre laissait largement à désirer et contre les soldats qui n'étaient pas foutu de regarder derrière un putain de drap. Seul le silence lui répondit.

Une fois un peu calmé, Khor se leva, sorti de l'abri dans l'intention d'allé péter la gueule aux trois connards qui étaient passé devant lui sans l'aider. Mais alors qu'il se mettait en route, il se figea. Si les autres venaient à savoir qu'il avait été retenu par un assassin, ils vont vouloir savoir comment il s'en était sorti. Mon dieu… il ne pourra jamais leur dire qu'on lui avait roulé la pelle du siècle en échange de sa coopération… Non, définitivement jamais…

Il repensa aussi aux dernières paroles de l'assassin. Il souriait mais ses yeux ne plaisantaient pas. Un frisson d'une toute autre nature le parcouru, la prochaine fois il était mort.

Une vocifération le tira de ses pensées.

\- Khor ! Espèce de tire au cul ! Ramène tes fesses ici !

Son supérieur… non mais sérieusement qu'on lui foute la paix. Il descendit néanmoins du toit pour rejoindre le capitaine. Il le salua une fois à sa hauteur.

\- Aaaah te voilà enfin ! ça fait des heures que je te cherche !

Il était évident que l'homme tenait à peine sur ses pieds. Il sentait l'alcool à plein nez et ne devait son salut qu'au trois filles qui le soutenaient comme elles pouvaient. Khor se retint de justesse de renifler de dégout. Comment avait on pu laisser ce déchet prendre du grade, ça le dépassait.

\- Il paraît que l'asssin… l'asssssa… bref le con en blanc est passé par ici. Tu l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?

Si il l'avait vu, et de beaucoup trop près pour sa santé mentale. Il secoua négativement la tête.

Le capitaine soupira exagérément avec un air dramatique. Il se tourna vers les filles.

\- Vous voyer, mesdemoiselles, c'est à cause de tire au cul comme lui qu'on arrive jamais à choper ces asssa… asssinn… ces cons ! Faudrait plus de vrais hommes, comme moi ! Pour qu'on puisse se débarrasser de cette vermine. Lui, lui là, il est sûrement tellement petit qu'il le verra même pas si il lui passait devant.

Khor bouillait de rage alors que le capitaine le pointait du doigt en riant.

\- Il est tellement petit qu'on a dû lui trouver une tenue spéciale. C'est à cause de PETIT con qu'on arrive à de PETIT résultat.

Le noiraud explosa enfin, ça suffit, il avait pris sa décision.

\- Ma tenue vous dérange, très bien, répondit-il froidement.

Il se déshabilla et retira sa tenue de soldat, ne gardant que la tunique. Puis il la jeta à terre devant son capitaine qui le regardait bêtement.

\- Je vois devant votre air stupide que vous n'avez pas compris alors je le dis clairement pour vous. Je démissionne. Capitaine.

Il le salua puis tourna les talons et s'en alla. Il ne répondit pas aux vociférations de son ex supérieur qui n'était à présent plus qu'un crétin sans aucun lien avec lui et dieu ça faisait du bien.

 **3 mois plus tard**

Khor sortit ses dernières créations du four. Ses poteries étaient très appréciées, il s'était découvert un don pour la matière. Les commandes venaient régulièrement et il se retrouva avec plus d'argent en 2 mois de poterie qu'en 1 an de garde. Il avait mit un point d'honneur à rester loin des templiers et des assassins. La dernière fois lui avait suffit. Même si il lui arrivait de s'éveiller en pleine nuit en sueur à cause de rêve particulièrement intense remettant en scène sa rencontre avec l'assassin Altair. Mais bien sûr il ne l'avouera jamais.

Aujourd'hui il devait faire une livraison dans la partie de la ville où il avait eut l'habitude de faire des rondes. Il avait jusqu'à maintenant éviter ce lieu pour ne pas croiser de tête connue mais bon. Il mit ses poteries à l'abri dans une caisse et se mis en route. Il traversa les différents quartiers pour arriver finalement dans celui qui l'intéressait. Il passa plusieurs ruelles et eut la désagréable impression d'être observé. Il regarda autour de lui mais rien. Il pressa le pas et alors qu'il passait près d'une ruelle moins fréquentée, une main l'attrapa et le tira violemment dans celle-ci. Il fut trainé jusqu'à un lieu isolé où la main le lâcha enfin et il put se redresser pour faire face à son agresseur.

\- Hey PETIT con, comme on se retrouve, grinça le capitaine.

Et merde… c'était exactement pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas revenir ici. Le capitaine avait les yeux injectés de sang, il était plus baraque que Khor et son attitude était particulièrement agressive.

Khor préféra jouer la sécurité et salua son ancien supérieur.

\- Capitaine.

\- Ha non, plus Capitaine non, j'ai été rétrogradé ! A cause de toi !

\- De moi Capitaine ?

\- OUI DE TOI ! hurla l'homme ivre. A cause de toi j'ai été la risée des mes collègues, qu'un de mes hommes démissionne de cette manière ! J'ai été accusé de ne pas savoir gérer mes soldats et on m'a rétrogradé ! Tu as brisé ma carrière PETIT CON !

Khor le sentait déjà vraiment mal mais quand il vit l'ancien capitaine sortir son épée il eut vraiment peur.

\- Capitaine, tenta-t-il, calmez vous, il y a sûrement une solution !

\- Ho oui il y en a une, TE FAIRE LA PEAU.

Et sur ses mots il se jeta sur le nouveau potier. Khor esquiva le premier coup qui envoya sa caisse et ses poteries s'écraser plus loin. Khor paniqua, il n'avait pas d'arme sur lui et l'alcoolique ne plaisantait pas. Il évita de justesse la seconde attaque mais s'encoubla sur un des nombreux débris qui parsemait la ruelle sombre. Il tomba en arrière et sa tête frappa violemment le sol. Des éclats de douleur fusaient dans son crâne mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir l'homme lever son épée dans l'idée de l'empaler au sol. Khor roula sur le côté mais une douleur terrible déchira son côté et lui arracha un hurlement. Il tenta de se redresser, mais ne put que se traîner pour s'appuyer contre le mur. Du sang lui couvrait un œil, il avait du s'ouvrir la tête en chutant. Haletant il observait l'alcoolique s'approcher de lui avec un sourire fou. L'ancien soldat ne pouvait plus bouger, il avait la tête qui lui tournait dangereusement avec tout le sang qu'il perdait. Il regarda l'homme lever son épée une deuxième fois pour l'abattre et une pensée remplis son esprit. S'il devait mourir, il aurait préféré mourir de la main d'Altair et non pas de cet abruti alcoolique.

Le bruit d'un hoquet le surpris et il redressa péniblement la tête. Son agresseur était figé, le visage tordu dans un rictus plein de haine. Puis il s'écroula au sol dans une mare de sang. Khor observait sans vraiment comprendre. L'homme était mort, pourquoi, comment ? Une nouvelle ombre le surplomba, plus fine. Les yeux d'aigles le regardait, Altair. Khor peinait à maintenir sa tête droite, le sang lui manquait, et un sifflement agaçait son ouï. Il comprit qu'il était lui même le créateur de ce sifflement qui était en fait sa respiration. Il avait mal, il peinait à respirer. Altair s'accroupit devant lui et lui souleva la tête de sa main.

\- A… Altair, souffla Khor.

\- Alors, on profite de l'ombre ?

La ruelle était effectivement plongée dans l'ombre. Cette phrase lui rappela la première fois qu'il avait rencontré l'assassin. Si il n'avait pas déjà de la peine à respirer il en aurait rit.

Altair fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu es dans un sale état, soldat. Murmura-t-il.

Le saignement à la tête n'était peut être pas si grave mais c'était plutôt ce sifflement qui l'inquiétait, si les poumons avaient été touché ces chances de survie se réduisaient beaucoup. Khor ne répondit pas, il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Altair le souleva et l'emmena au bureau où Malik aura de quoi le soigner. Il doutait que l'homme soit enchanter de le voir débarquer avec un blessé mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Lorsque Malik vit le novice débarquer avec son fardeau, il faillit le mettre à la porte. Mais la respiration très faible du blessé le retint, il n'allait pas laisser cet homme payer pour l'idiotie de l'assassin. Il fit donc entrer les deux hommes et alla chercher de quoi soigner le jeune homme. Tout en travaillant il questionna Altair.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Un soldat.

Malik lui lança un regard outré, il avait osé amener un soldat dans le bureau ?!

\- Enfin vu ses vêtements et le fait que son supérieur a essayé de le tuer je suppose qu'il n'est plus dans la profession, se rattrapa-t-il.

\- Novice, grogna Malik.

Il finit tout de même de soigner le blessé. Heureusement pour lui le poumon n'avait pas été touché mais il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Un peu plus et il passait de l'autre côté. Il ne restait plus qu'à le laisser se reposer. Malik se tourna vers Altair et lui lança.

\- Il faudra faire attention s'il développe de la fièvre mais pour l'instant c'est tout ce que je peux faire. Il faut qu'il se repose. Quand à toi qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Tu as sûrement encore du travail. Aller file !

\- Je n'ai aucune mission en ce moment, je reste.

Malik n'était pas mais pas du tout enchanté que cet idiot squatte dans son bureau mais il vit rapidement que faire changer d'avis cette tête de mule lui prendra plus d'énergie que de le supporter, il le laissa donc rester. Il devait aussi avouer qu'il était assez perplexe, Altair n'avait jamais montré autant d'attention à quelqu'un devant lui. Il l'observa rester au chevet du blesser avec circonspection.

Mais bon, la patience de Malik pouvait être très réduite. Surtout quand ça concernait le novice qui lui pompait le plus l'air. Alors quand l'état de Khor se stabilisa il n'eut aucun remord à les renvoyer tout les deux. Le potier ne s'étant toujours pas réveillé, Altair fit une courte inspection pour savoir où celui-ci habitait et rapatria l'homme chez lui. L'assassin fut surpris et très amusé de voir la nouvelle profession de l'homme. Il continua de veiller sur le blessé. Il ne pouvait se le cacher, avoir vu l'ancien soldat couvert de sang l'avait particulièrement touché. Lui qui vivait avec la mort comme ombre il avait totalement perdu son sang froid quand il avait entendu le hurlement de douleur du potier. Il aurait pu ne pas tuer son agresseur mais au contraire il avait décidé qu'il avait tous les droits de prendre la vie de celui qui agressait cet homme.

Il avait repensé plusieurs fois à leur rencontre et avait résisté à retourner voir comment se portait sa délicieuse victime. C'était totalement par hasard qu'il était arrivé à temps pour le sauver. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il ressentait autant le besoin de s'occuper de cet homme mais maintenant qu'il avait été à deux doigts de le perdre il ne pourra plus le laisser seul. Et donc la conclusion était simple, il allait le faire sien.

Il fallut trois jours pour que Khor reprenne connaissance. Il avait mal. Moins mal qu'avant mais quand même… il grogna et papillonna des yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'il était chez lui. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent petit à petit. Il était vivant, voilà qui était surprenant. Et avait été sauvé par Altair, voilà qui était encore plus surprenant. En parlant de l'Assassin, celui-ci l'observait debout contre le mur. Ses yeux perçant braqué sur lui. Khor avala difficilement alors qu'il sentait ses joues chauffer. Bon sang… comment un seul regard pouvait le mettre autant dans tous ses états, c'était démentiel.

\- Heum… tenta-t-il. Je… heu… merci.

De l'amusement perça dans les yeux de l'assassin.

\- Merci pour quoi ? demanda-t-il joueur.

\- Pour… pour m'avoir sauver la vie, répondit Khor embarrassé.

L'assassin s'écarta du mur et s'approcha du lit où se reposait le potier.

\- Potier alors… pourquoi ?

\- Quelqu'un m'avait dit qu'il y avait moins de risque d'accident dans ce métier. Mais apparemment on m'a menti.

Un sourire sarcastique étira les lèvres d'Altair.

\- Il semblerait que cette personne ait sous-estimé la dangerosité de ce métier.

\- J'ai faillit y laisser ma vie.

\- Je suis sur qu'il s'en veut.

Khor le regardait surpris, l'assassin s'en voulait ?

\- Je suppose qu'il va falloir que je change à nouveau de métier.

\- Ça serait bien dommage, il semble que tu ais un certain talent.

Le sourire ravageur que lui lança Altair lui fit l'effet d'une bombe.

\- Et je suis sur qu'il y a une autre solution.

\- Comme ?

\- Un garde du corps à temps partiel.

\- Quoi ?

Altair attrapa le menton du potier et l'embrassa sans sommation. Un baiser rapide mais plein de sentiment.

\- Je ne veux jamais te revoir couvert de sang, entendu, murmura-t-il d'une voix grave.

Khor sentit son cœur faire un bon. Cette simple phrase signifiait tant de chose. L'assassin ne se faisait pas seulement du souci, il lui montrait qu'il comptait pour lui. Qu'il était suffisamment important pour veiller sur lui.

Haaa c'était juste pas possible, il ne pouvait pas lui dire non… il fallait qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même. Depuis leur première rencontre il était tombé raide dingue de cet homme au regard si dangereux. Il était indéniablement attiré par cette aura de prédateur qui semblait prêt à l'engloutir à tout instant.

\- Entendu, souffla-t-il.

Le sourire radieux qu'il reçu en retour en valait totalement la peine. Il fut entrainé dans un nouveau baiser plein de promesses pour le future qui les attendait.

 **4 ans plus tard**

Il existait une rumeur, elle circulait dans les rues, se chuchotait d'une oreille à l'autre. Personne ne savait si elle était juste où non. Dans la grande villa du célèbre potier Khor, un fantôme semblait avoir pris domicile. Une ombre blanche qui entrait et sortait sans que personne ne la voit. Et quand on demandait au potier si sa villa était visitée par un esprit, celui-ci riait aux grands éclats. Il répondait alors

\- Peut être bien

Avec un sourire d'une grande douceur.

 **FIN**


End file.
